A voice command intelligent device is specifically designed to recognize a wake word as a gateway to its operation. The device is listening for the wake word and a user expects a quick and accurate response from the device. However, a false positive wake word may cause unintentional activation of the device. Typically, a benign event, such as the device answering a question that was not asked or recording within an environment, may occur. However, potential also exists for a more unfriendly event which may introduce privacy and security concerns.